Bartra Liones
Veronica Margaret |occupation = Ruler (overthrown) |affiliation = Kingdom of Liones |abilities = Vision |manga = Chapter 1 (flashback) Chapter 79 |anime = Episode 2 (flashback) |seiyu = Rintarou Nishi }} is the eleventh king of the kingdom of Liones, currently held captive by the Holy Knights after the their coup d'état. Appearance Bartra Liones has long white hair and groomed beard. He adorns a typical king's cloak accessorized with fur on the shoulders and hemline. He also wears a pair of armlets and a few rings. In a flashback and in the past, he wore full body armor with a unique helmet which somewhat resembles a Cyclops' eye. Personality Bartra is a caring, respectable father who strongly cares for his daughters. He was willing to risk his life and climb a tree, something which he had never done before, in order to rescue his daughter. He is also a peace-loving person, having ordered the Holy Knights to lay down their arms, as an attempt to avoid the predicted and apparently inevitable, Holy War. Like his daughter Elizabeth, he has faith in the Seven Deadly Sins, knighting them and granting them the valuable sacred treasures, despite their identities as wanted criminals. As a father, Batra does not seem to approve of Meliodas' perverted antics on his daughter, Elizabeth, or Veronica's tomboy attitudes. History Several years ago Many years ago, he had have adopted Elizabeth who came from Danafor. One day, a young Elizabeth tried to get his attention and climbed a tree. Fearing for her safety, Bartra started climbing the tree to rescue her, even though he had never climbed a tree before. However, he couldn't climb it, fell down and was injured. At some point of time, Bartra, who was leading a campaign against Barbarians, soon met an injured young boy being chased by savages and saved him after having his archers rain death upon the boy's pursuers. Bartra took him in, taught him everything what is to be human and named him "Threader", earning the young man's devotion and loyalty to King Liones. On his way to the kingdom of Camelot to meet with King Uther Pendragon, Bartra saved a little boy from falling off the cliff which was caused intentionally by Kay and had a good conversation with the future king of Camelot before heading off with Threader and Hugo, stating that they'll meet again. Plot Introduction arc The king, although capable of realizing that the predicted Holy War was inevitable, ordered the Holy Knights to lay down their swords in a attempt to avoid the war. The Holy Knights, believing the protection of the kingdom to be their duty, and that the Holy War was unavoidable, successfully orchestrated a coup d'etat, captured the king, and took control over the kingdom of Liones in order to prepare for it. Kingdom Infiltration arc When Vivian brings Elizabeth to the king's guarded room, Bartra expresses joy upon seeing his beloved adopted daughter again. Suddenly, Threader comes to his chambers, demanding an audience with him after killing several Holy Knights who stood in his way. Threader then attempts to force his way into Bartra's chambers, but his attacks are reflected back at him. Vivian reveals that Barta's chambers is protected by Perfect Cube which does not allow anyone who uses force and that said force rebound back at him. Bartra tells Threader that he should not worry about the king, but Threader continues to force the door open as he is touched by the king's kindness. Vivian later leaves the room to go aid Hendriksen and Gilthunder in their battle against Meliodas, leaving Bartra and Elizabeth alone. After numerous attempts, Threader finally collapses out on the floor, but he stands up and make yet another valiant attempt. Bartra orders the Dawn Roar bystanders to stop Threader at which they does, but Threader refuses to leave Bartra behind. Bartra assures Threader that he will be fine without him and that Threader should not break the door with brute force as it will only bounce back to him. Bartra asks Elizabeth if she is scared, but Elizabeth responds that she is not as Meliodas will come to save her and her father is with her. Bartra is glad to hear her answer, but responds that they will be separated soon, at which Elizabeth is surprised. Bartra proceeds on to explaining his ability, Vision and informs her that he will be saved by a Crimson Pig, leaving Elizabeth clueless and thinks of Hawk. When the Sins and Dreyfus' group arrive to the Royal Chambers via Merlin's teleportation, Bartra and Elizabeth heard their voices from the door. After Merlin used Absolute Cancel to nullify Vivian's Perfect Cube, the king immediately ordered Dawn Roar to provide medical treatment for Threader immediately. Noticing Meliodas groping his adopted daughter, Batra expressed disapproval of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's perverted antics, stating that the latter hasn't even changed one bit at all. Bartra would later witness Dreyfus confess his crime that he and Hendriksen murdered Zaratras and framed the Seven Deadly Sins ten years ago and cry in happiness when he was informed by Elizabeth of Griamor's true status. Bartra told Dawn Roar to take Dreyfus to underground until it was his judgment pass came, however, Bartra later start coughing blood which alarm everyone, even his daughters. Merlin came and decided to take Bartra with her and Arthur back to Camelot to heal him. As the three left Liones, they were unaware of the next situation caused by Hendriksen. Abilities/Equipment Nothing is known about his abilities or equipments as of yet. In the flashback and the past, Bartra wore full body armor with a unique helmet appearing as the bull's horn and Cyclops' eye and wields a sword. He also has a huge armored warhorse. Abilities *'Vision:' A power that allows Bartra to see into the future - through the usage of the power, he was able to learn that the Holy War was avoidable. Relationships Family Elizabeth Considering how he risked his life to save his daughter from a tree without hesitation, and how his daughter cares about him , it can be assumed that they share a strong father-daughter relationship. It was then proved that Bartra indeed loved Elizabeth and embrace her when he found out she was alive and happy to hold her again. Veronica Liones Bartra frequently scolds Veronica whenever she act like a tomboy and for playing swords with the boys. Margaret Liones As a father, Bartra deeply loves Margaret as much as he does towards Veronica and Elizabeth. Holy Knight Threader When Bartra first met Threader as a child, Bartra gladly took Threader under his wing and took him back to Liones to become a Holy Knight due to Threader's great power in spite of his young age. Bartra cares greatly for Threader, viewing him as a dear friend of his. Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Not much is known about their relationships, but Bartra appears to trust him like the other Deadly Sins despite their crime. However, Bartra is obviously bothered and concerned whenever Meliodas sexual harassed his daughter, Elizabeth. References }} Navigation es:Rey Liones Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Knights